Mad World
by Kit and Yami Kit
Summary: Yuugi is walking in the rain...pondering about his surroundings and his past... Character Deaths, Brief Language. Song suggestion: Mad World by Gary Jules. If you read please review. It's the best I can ask for my other stories will be updated today. Including the YGO Zexal fanfic of mine: Save Me.


**I do not own anything but Tyler, Timothy, Jewel, Ally, Max, Rebecca's daughter and my** plot.

_Pre A/N:_

Kit: This story was inspired by **Mad World** by **Gary Jules**. I suggest you listen to it while reading.

* * *

**Mad World**

Yuugi walked in the rain...reflecting on everything in his past and currently occurring. He watched as a child skipped innocently with her mother, not knowing all the dangers that could harm her in a minute. Across the street he saw a couple arguing about each others flaws being, obnoxiously a small obscured alley, a runaway quietly hid trying to keep warm in the rain. Another child crying, walking with his aunt because his parents didn't know how to settle with their differences like civilized people.

Yuugi watch all these things ceasing movement while he pondered about his old friends and Yami. They slowly forgot about Yuugi after Yami left to the afterlife. Leaving Yuugi in a dark world by himself. But the couple arguing were Tea and Duke... The little boy's parents were Mai and Joey. That runaway looks like Tristan and Vivian's son. And the little girl with her mother who looked like Rebecca. He found these scenarios kind of funny...but the were also kind of sad. Recalling what has happen created a world that would briefly last.

Yuugi was almost 25, but he knew emotions were different that it's current psychological meaning. He finished college a few weeks ago being the top of his entire class, with degrees in psychology, and literature. With all that happened to his former friends, Ryou and Mariku tried to always stay around as much as they could with their fellow hikari. But Ryou was doing a lot of work trying to keep a business in line, and Mariku was still trying to grow accustom to the worlds complexities and a small business he was starting in Egypt to help Ishizu with her museum.

Those two would always check up on Yuugi asking if everything was okay and if he was doing well. He would always answer vaguely, but he was never alright. His grandfather passed away from dehydration on an expedition in Egypt, with a deficient amount of help a week after Yuugi graduated college. All he had left of him was the Buster Blader his grandfather usually kept in a box. It really hurt him but he was healing efficiently with Mariku and Ryou dropping their work to help their friend in the hard time he was stuck in.

But this bland, gray day with all the problems of others around him, he looked up to the sky smiling sadly. Tears mixing with the rain...

"Mad world..." He said. Finding himself in a secluded park. Drowning in all of his emotions from his past. "Mad world..." He said walking slowly with his head down, finding there was another level he just got slipped into.

* * *

**Rebecca and her daughter...**

"Okay, sweetie, hold Mommy's hand while crossing the street, okay?" The little girl complied. But neither saw the truck that was unstable and had hit them before continuing to drive off. Rebecca was in a coma when she got to the hospital. Her daughter didn't make it...

* * *

**Tea and Duke...**

"You are always spending all my money! With all the country's debt and the government being on and off constantly, my company may not even survive the next two months! But you find all the money I have and use it for your own selfish purposes!" He roared. "You are acting like you never did anything wrong! You are always home late, complaining about everything you can complain about, always smelling like Serenity's perfume, like I would not notice you're having an affair with my friend-" And before she could finish, a bomb went off in the building in front of them that was porrly constructed. Both being buried and rubble and not making it out alive.

* * *

**Tristan and Vivian...**

"Timothy!" They called out. Unaware of the mass murderer who lunged at them with a machete. An hour later, the boy crawled out of his hiding place and found his parent's bodies. He sobbed regretting leaving the house with the strict parents. But meeting the same fate...

* * *

**Joey and Mai...**

"How about you get your drunk, lazy, stupid being off the couch and find a job!" Mai yelled. "You don't tell me what to do, you overrated hooker! I know you and Valon are always seeing each other!" Joey roared, slamming his hands on the coffee table and dropping the vodka on the floor. "Well at least he is able to take care of Tyler way better than you!" She seethed. "That's it," Joey yelled dropping his lit cigarette to the ashtray but idiotically missed. Creating a blaze right on him which spread fast. By the time the ambulance and fire department came, they were dead from the extreme smoke inhalation.

* * *

**Serenity and Tyler...**

"Don't worry Ty, everything will be fine." She said, before getting a call and informing the six-year old his parents died. She took him in and met Valon, married him and had a happy life with Tyler and her children; Jewel, Ally, and Max. But mourned every year to remember her big brother...

* * *

**Mariku and Ryou...**

"Yuugi, buddy. Come on, we should get you home." Mariku said, softly holding Yuugi along after they found him in the park. "Right Yuugi, I'll make you some green tea when we get home." Ryou added, following Mariku's lead. "...it's a mad world...you guys...a mad world..." Yuugi said as the three hikaris silently walked in the saddening rain.

* * *

**A.N:**

Kit: Woke up at 3 A.M to write this oneshot and here it is.

Yami: It's an hour later and my little kitten is really tired. Please review this. He was kind enough to do this despite the things in his life.


End file.
